twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Maurice Jones
Short Bio Player Selectable however must have background in US Army Rangers. Abilities Future Force Warrior Heavy Variant. Role = Heavy Weapons/Suppressive Fire bComputer/b The computer for this suit as a series of high-end networked (and secured) Android based smartphones making the suit itself a powerful computer that provided enhanced Situational awareness including the Rifleman Radio on every soldier, head up display, location and Physiological Status Monitoring as well as shot detection which allows her to identify the location of a shot taken. bHeadgear Subsystem/b The Headgear Subsystem is the situational awareness hub of the system. It would include integrated tactical processing by providing maps, routes, and data with a 180° emissive visor display, high bandwidth wireless communications, microelectronic/optics combat sensor suite that provides 360° situational awareness, and integrated small arms protection. This subsystem is labeled Sensors & Communications Vision. Its current capabilities provides networked FFW-equipped small units with robust team communications using JTRS Cluster 5 Soldier Radio Waveform, state-of-the-art distributed and fused sensors, organic tactical intelligence/collection assets, enhanced situational understanding, embedded training, on-the-move planning, and linkage to other Future Combat System assets. bCombat Uniform Subsystem/b This part of the suit protecs Smantha by providing full-body bullet and fragmentation protection. It is subdivided into three layers, the Protective Outer Layer, the Power Centric Layer, and the Life Critical Layer. Currently, under the Survivability Vision given by the Army's ATD, bullet-resistant armor provides protection to the upper arms, the upper legs and the chest and abdomen. These are currently made from bullet-resistant fibers such as Kevlar and hard ceramic plates as well as a material called M5 fiber which is much stronger in the fields of slash, ballistic, and fire protection and is much lighter than Kevlar. In addition there is a "Shear-Thickening Liquid" armor additive produced from a mixture of polyethylene glycol, a polymer found in laxatives and other consumer products, and nanobits of silica, or purified sand. When struck with a significant impact, the armor stiffens instantly into a shield, then reverts to its liquid state just as fast when the energy from the projectile dissipates. bWeapons Subsystem/b Nicknamed Lethality Central, is a pistol-like combat weapon used for both indirect fire and direct fire. Weighing 5 pounds (2.3 kg) and using Metal Storm firearms technology, the pepper-box weapon fires 15 mm cold-launched, guided rounds stacked in 4 tubes with another tube loaded with high velocity 4.6 mm projectiles as a close combat personal defense weapon. The FFW also contains a new experimental weapon called the ElectroDart. It is a type of gun which delivers electric shocks to the opposing enemy through wires when the gun is fired. The voltage of the gun is roughly 50,000 volts. Under the FFW ATD, Lethality Vision is an integrated, advanced, lightweight weapons system with fire control software and hardware that is optimized for urban combat. The infantryman would be able to synchronize direct and indirect fires from Future Combat System and other networked platforms. bWarfighter Physiological Status Monitor Subsystem/b WPSM is an on-board physiological and medical sensor suite that would collect and monitor information regarding vital signs such as body temperature, heart rate, blood pressure, hydration and stress levels, sleep status, body positioning and workload capacity of the warrior. If necessary, the WPSM can notify medics and commanders if the soldier has been wounded or has become fatigued. bMicroclimate Cooling System/b The Microclimate Cooling System, built into the Life Critical Layer, is a network of narrow tubing that would provide 100 watts of heating or cooling to the soldier. The Future Force Warrior Cooling System (FFW-CS) circulates chilled water through a special heat-transfer garment. The cooled circulating fluid pulls metabolic heat from the soldier's body and transfers it into the environment through its condenser. The main condenser unit can provide 120 W cooling power in a 95 °F (35 °C) environment, with an average power consumption of 35 W and weight of 3.5 pounds (1.6 kg), excluding the power source. bPower Subsystem/b The Power Subsystem, built into the Power Centric Layer, is fed by the Duration Central, a 2 to 20 watt Micro Turbine fueled by a liquid hydrocarbon fuel pack. According to the design, ten ounces of fuel would power the soldier's integrated electronics ensemble for up to 6 days. Polymeric nanofiber battery patches embedded in the headgear and suit provide back-up power for three hours. bHeavy Composite Armor/b In addition to the already reliance of the of the FFW Combat Suit, the heavy variant has been equipped with a dense composite outer layer that allows the user wearing the absorb a few impacts from a large caliber weapon such as a fifty caliber rifle before the outer armor breaks down and needs to be replaced. This design is modular so provided that the wearer has replacements on hand it can be replaced in field. While this suit greatly increases survivability in the field it also greatly increases the weight of the suit by a solid 60 pounds so it is only suited for the strongest users. Category:Characters Category:Canons Category:Humans Category:Humanity League of North America